<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nico meets the sides by DrarryMalecSolangelo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020281">Nico meets the sides</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrarryMalecSolangelo/pseuds/DrarryMalecSolangelo'>DrarryMalecSolangelo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides One Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flanders, Floresanders, Ghosts, Just because I love that, Karrot Kings - Freeform, Logan's cards, M/M, Nicomas - Freeform, Pintroverts, Post-Episode: Flirting with Social Anxiety, Roman being extra, Sanflores, Sides, Spoilers for Episode: Flirting with Social Anxiety, Thomico, Virgil being sarcastic, Why are there so many ship names, anyway, because he wouldn't be roman otherwise, but not really, guys please, oh look I'm misusing the tags again, puns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:10:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrarryMalecSolangelo/pseuds/DrarryMalecSolangelo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Something's iffy. Nico has seen Thomas talk to thin air, and he has seen stuff move on its own when it wasn't supposed to. He knows something weird is going on, he just doesn't know what.</p><p>His curiosity eventually gets the best of him, making him ask Thomas about it. The answer he gets is... unexpected, to say the least.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico Flores/Thomas Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides One Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>284</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nico meets the sides</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys! I wanted to clarify that this idea was taken from tumblr, it isn't original, but I couldn't find the @ of the person who wrote it. If you know who it was, please let me know so I credit them!<br/>Update: the @ I was looking for is @what-is-love-babey-dont-hurt-me on Tumblr, all credits for the idea go to them :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Nico's POV)</p><p>"Could you pass me the sugar, please?" Thomas asked me.</p><p>We were sitting at a café, having breakfast. We had been dating for over a month already, and things were looking rather good.</p><p>"No, Vee, asking for sugar isn't weird."</p><p>Except for that.</p><p>Tommy talked to thin air a lot, and I had wasted hours thinking to try and find a logical explanation. </p><p>It was, as you may have noticed, to no avail.</p><p>I looked at him from my side of the table, uselessly attempting to identify who or what (I had resigned myself by then about it) he was talking to. I watched carefully, spotting thin dust particles shining in the sunlight along with his casually messy hair. I saw a little coffee stain on the carpet, and I saw the ancient wallpaper surrounding us. But nope, there was nothing else there.</p><p>I had an internal battle. Should I ask him about it? It was about time I did; it had been, after all, a month of curiosity eating me alive, but I was just too nervous to. By the time I made up my mind, Thomas and I were both already done with our food. I should have hurried.</p><p>He smiled at me and stood up. “Would you like to go home with me today? Or do you need me to take you somewhere?”</p><p>“Oh, no, it’s alright. I'd love to join you at- whatever it is that you're doing today." If this conversation had happened a month before, I would have beaten myself up because of that comment. Figuratively. Of course it'd be figuratively, how would I beat myself up otherwise?</p><p>The point I was trying to make before getting distracted (as per usual), is that in only one month we had grown close enough that I no longer felt awkward around him. We both simply laughed off the comment.</p><p>As we left the café, I couldn't stop myself from thinking it was nice to have someone there with me.</p><p>•☆☆☆•</p><p>"Cat-astrophe! Nice one, Pat!"</p><p>Now, thinking it was nice that we were together and admiring him as a person doesn't mean I stopped being curious about these people he seems to talk to, these ghosts. At first, I had considered schizophrenia as a possibility, but I was soon proven wrong when I saw stuff moving by themselves while Thomas acted as though it made total sense for him. I admit I freaked out, but Tommy doesn't need to know that. I know now that these beings are friendly- or that's what it seems, at least.</p><p>I looked away from my laptop for a bit from my place on the couch, only to find Tommy staring at the blinds in amusement.</p><p>Yes, <em> staring at the blinds in amusement. </em></p><p>I sighed quietly and went back to writing the poem I had been struggling with for days. Even though my creativity wasn't  helping, I needed to get it done. Asking Thomas about the ghosts could wait.</p><p>
  <em> "I love the way your eyes shine, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But if that light is lacking, love, that's fine, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'll be here to help make everything alright, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But why the hell are you staring at the blinds?" </em>
</p><p>Yeah- no. That wouldn't work.</p><p>
  <em> "I want to thank you, my Prince Charming, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You've helped me, my thoughts are no longer daunting, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I'll pay back the favor by waking you up with a kiss, darling, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Just please explain the ghost-talking, it's alarming." </em>
</p><p>Okay, this wasn't working. At all.</p><p>"Tommy?" I asked aloud. He turned around from where he stood beside the stairs and tilted his head in a way that made me smile. He was weird (just a tiny little bit), but I was still head over heels for him.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Could you help me with something, please?"</p><p>"Sure!" He approached the couch I was sitting on and plopped down next to me. "Is it about the poem?"</p><p>"Yes- No- Uh- Kinda?"</p><p>Tommy frowned in confusion, but he still looked fully willing to try and help me. I smiled at that before remembering what I was about to ask. I then stared down at the laptop in my lap as nervous thoughts invaded my mind.</p><p>I had waited for so long already, my need to know was so strong, that it ultimately won the tie against anxiety, making me blurt out, "Who have you been talking to all this time?"</p><p>No, I didn't regret saying it halfway through  and ended up stuttering. No, I didn't have to repeat myself because what I said at first was unintelligible. Nope. Why would you suggest that?</p><p>"You- You can't see them?" Thomas asked me cautiously.</p><p>"Who am I supposed to see?"</p><p>He sighed but smiled, standing up and extending a hand towards me to help me up.</p><p>We took three steps forward, then stopped right where he had been standing just a minute ago.</p><p>"They're here," he said with a smile.</p><p>I turned to look at him. There was nothing there.</p><p>Look, I was confused, but I didn't want to be rude, so I settled for saying, "I still can't see them, Tommy." </p><p>"Guys, cut the show. I thought you were letting him see you all along!" He crossed his arms while speaking again to thin air. "If you do, I'll let you plan the topic for our next video."</p><p>But, suddenly, it wasn't thin air anymore. They weren't even ghosts. They were… replicas.</p><p>I may or may not have shrieked. You’ll never know.</p><p>“It’s fine! It’s fine! They are parts of me!”</p><p>“They’re <em> what </em>?”</p><p>“They’re aspects of my personality that can take a physical form... for some reason. By the way, guys, how do you do it?”</p><p>The Thomas wearing a light blue polo shirt shrugged; he didn’t seem as interested in the question as he was in looking at me with the biggest smile I had ever seen on Tommy’s face. </p><p>The one wearing what looked like a Disney prince outfit spoke up, as he fixed his already perfectly combed hair, and said “It’s because of me, of course. You created us in your mind with the amazing skills I represent and so we’re here.”</p><p>The Thomas wearing a blue shirt and a tie spoke then, "Scientifically speaking, there's no explanation for this. There's no recollection of any individual with the capability of summoning personality aspects ever before. We're unique."</p><p>“No, it's because we’re actually ghosts haunting you,” an emo Thomas deadpanned. I looked at the real Thomas- the one I knew- and begged him with my eyes to explain.</p><p>“Don’t scare him, Virgil, he doesn’t know you’re always sarcastic,” real-Thomas said. </p><p>“Who said I was being sarcastic?”</p><p>There was a terrible silence before the emo guy smirked and the light blue polo guy laughed.</p><p>“That was a-dork-able!" </p><p>"No," the Thomas with a tie piped in while looking at my (obviously not) scared face, "No, it wasn't."</p><p>"Anyway," real-Thomas said, "Nico, this is Roman, my creative and fanciful side," he explained while pointing at the prince-guy. I guess it made sense. </p><p>Roman bowed, I can't explain why. Maybe he was too deep into the prince personality. Of course, after it he fixed his still perfect hair again. </p><p>Then, Thomas pointed at the guy wearing the light blue polo. "This is Patton, my morality and feelings. He's the Dad side, but he's also the personification of my inner child."</p><p>"Hi, Nico!" Patton said cheerfully as he waved at me enthusiastically. "Can I be the one to introduce him to Virgil?" he asked Thomas in excitement.</p><p>"Sure, go ahead."</p><p>"That little boy over there is my dark strange son, Virgil!" Patton exclaimed.</p><p>Virgil crossed his arms. "I'm not a," he made air quotes, "little boy."</p><p>"Sure, kiddo! Whatever you say!"</p><p>I opened my mouth to voice my doubts, but there were simply too many of them fighting for the first place. I resigned and closed my mouth.</p><p>"Vee over here is my anxiety, but he's good, don't worry," real-Thomas said.</p><p>"Or am I?" </p><p>"You're not helping."</p><p>The emo guy- Virgil, I reminded myself- smirked and let the topic drop.</p><p>"And I'm Logan," tie-guy said. "And it seems I'm the only side capable of introducing myself."</p><p>In the middle of this completely ridiculous situation,  the friendly banter made me chuckle. It was almost as if they were real, individual people.</p><p>"What are you laughing at? Patton, what is he laughing at? What did I say?"</p><p>I took back my words.</p><p>"Nothing, Logan, it's fine," real-Thomas dismissed and turned to look at me again. "He's the personification of logic; he rarely gets jokes."</p><p>"Hey! I take offense in that," he stopped mid sentence and started rummaging through some cards, "thot."</p><p>"No!" Virgil all but screamed in a high-pitched voice. "No. That's not the word you were- No."</p><p>"Okay?"</p><p>There was a silence. I took advantage of it to order my thoughts and ask everything I needed to ask. It lasted long enough for me to order my priorities.</p><p>"What the heck?"</p><p>Yep, can't blame me for that one.</p><p>"I know how strange this might be for you but I promise it'll become… less weird over time," Thomas said.</p><p>"Okay, alright, I think I can deal with that. It's not so weird," I said. </p><p>No, I wasn't trying to convince myself. Not at all. It wasn't weird, it wasn't- Okay, alright, it was the weirdest situation I had faced in my whole life. Can someone blame me?</p><p>I didn't know whether to pinch myself in order to wake up or run away screaming.</p><p>But then I looked at Tommy, and I saw that he was comfortable around them. If it was all true, then these unknown "ghosts" really were just parts of the guy I loved. How could I fear that? How could I give up on him?</p><p>"Princey? What are you doing?" Thomas asked, bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked at Roman and saw him placing pins on his red band.</p><p>"I'm talking about us!"</p><p>Virgil facepalmed. Logan sighed. Patton giggled. Thomas and I smiled.</p><p>"Now, Thomas, make a comment about how his surname means flowers! That he's as beautiful as one!" he whisper-shouted.</p><p>"Uh, Roman? I can hear you now," I said with a smile. I thought we were surely going to be fast friends. He seemed funny, and I could see things to like in all the sides. It made sense; after all, they all came together to form someone amazing: Tommy.</p><p>"It makes me so happy to see you guys getting along!" Thomas said. I smiled; if it was important for him then I'd try my best. "Maybe I can introduce you to the rest soon!"</p><p>My smile dropped as panic made its way to my eyes. </p><p>"There are <em> more </em>?!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know nothing about poetry so please don't be too harsh about it lol<br/>Anyway, thanks a lot for reading, I hope you liked it!<br/>(If you saw any mistake, please let me know. English is my second language.)</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885283">Blink and You'll Miss It</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/edupunkn00b/pseuds/edupunkn00b">edupunkn00b</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>